Museum Ship Titanic
by Equinox1772
Summary: A short story told through the eyes of Cody as he and Zack visit the San Diego Maritime Museum with their families. It's one possible outcome for the ship if it hadn't hit the iceberg.


**AN: I was reading a thread on a Titanic forum yesterday where people were theorizing on what would have become of the Titanic if it had not hit the iceberg. So today this little blurb of a oneshot was on my mind and thought some of you might find it intriguing since this is around the time of the 100th anniversary. Hope you like it.  
**

_San Diego Maritime Museum – April 18__th__ 2023_

The day had been filled with sun, fun, and sightseeing. Twin brothers Zack and Cody Martin strolled along the harbor front with their wives and respective children. So far they had visited Sunset Cliffs, Cabrillo Point, and Mission Beach. Now they were touring each ship at the harbor's Maritime Museum. They had toured the former ferry boat _SS Berkeley, _the wooden sailing ship _Surprise_, and the steel hulled sailing vessel _Star of India_.They still had a few more ships and a sub to go through before they had seen them all.

"I want to go on that big one now daddy!" one of Cody's children exclaimed.

The other children agreed and the decision was made to head over to the large former ocean liner. As they approached Cody felt a strange sensation as he gazed upon the ship. It had a black hull with white near the top where the larger windows were, four yellow and black colored smokestacks, two masts and a fair amount of rigging. The paint was flaked in parts and a small amount of rust appeared near the waterline but otherwise the ship seemed in good order. Cody couldn't put his finger on the odd feeling he had. The closest thing he could come up with was that the ship didn't belong here among the others. He shrugged it off and soon they were standing in front of the entrance to the ship where a group had gathered for the next tour. Soon, the tour guide appeared and began her introduction:

"Welcome to _RMS Titanic_.Launched in 1912, the _Titanic_ was the middle sister of three Olympic Class ships and at one time was biggest ocean liner in the world. Her maiden voyage was on April 10th 1912 and she carried many of the world's most wealthy individuals and hundreds of immigrants to the US. She continued passenger service until 1914 when the first World War broke out and then she, along with her older sister _Olympic_, was converted into a troop transport ship. Both ships were painted in a "razzle dazzle" array of bright colors to confuse enemy submarines which were tracking them. While _Olympic_ was strictly used to ferry troops across the ocean from the US to Europe throughout the war, the _Titanic_ was often called upon for special ops missions where troops were needed to be transported to various locations where fighting was taking place. Often the _Titanic_ would meet up with her younger sister _Britannic_, which had been converted into a hospital ship, to transfer wounded troops and supplies. In 1916, the _Titanic_ was attacked by a German U-Boat while she was taking a full complement of troops in the Mediterranean and she even took a direct hit from a torpedo, but due to the quick thinking of her Captain, William H. Murdoch, and the innovation of watertight compartments, the ship was able to maneuver out of danger and remain afloat until a British destroyer arrived to chase away the sub. The _Titanic_ was escorted slowly back to her home port in Belfast for extensive repairs. She made a few more runs as a troop ship before the war ended and she was returned to passenger service along with her sisters. The popularity of the ships remained strong until the 1930's when their age and the creation of newer and bigger ships began to take a toll on them. By 1935, _Olympic_ was retired from service and scrapped. _Titanic_ and _Britannic_ were slated for the same fate the following year but a wealthy philanthropist by the name of Harold Astor, son of one of the ships very first passengers and millionaire John Jacob Astor, stepped in and purchased _Titanic_ for preservation. In the years that followed the ship was placed back in service several times, taking passengers for excursion cruises. Astor's concept would eventually grow into what we now know as the cruise ship industry. By the 1950's the _Titanic's_ popularity as an excursion cruiser began to wane as her fittings and amenities became vastly outdated. It was also becoming more difficult to maintain her mechanical components. Astor was urged several times by his advisors to upgrade the ship but he stubbornly refused. He wanted to keep the ship as original as possible. By 1956 the ship was finally pulled from active service for the last time and docked as hotel and later a museum piece. Astor's company continues to maintain the ship today. She's been ported in New York, Virginia Beach, New Orleans, and now here in San Diego. As you can see from her elegant lines and stylish funnels she is a testament to early 19th century shipbuilding that has largely been lost in ships of today. And now we'll head inside where you will also get a taste of how luxurious the ship is. Our first stop will be the D-Deck main dining room…"

"Nice ship eh bro" Zack said as they all followed the group up the gangway.

"Sure is! It's a shame they didn't save the other ones too. The guide is right, the art of shipbuilding is woefully lacking these days" Cody replied.

As they approached the entrance to the ship Cody once again felt the odd feeling he had sensed earlier but he couldn't make sense out of it. The best he could come up with once again was that this ship was somehow not supposed to be here. Eventually he decided to file it away under things he thought up but couldn't explain and just enjoyed the tour with his family.

Eventually the tour ended and darkness fell. After visiting one more ship and a submarine they made their way towards their car. Before getting in Cody turned and looked back at the _Titanic_. Light seemed to pour from every porthole and window. Lights also shone up on her towering funnels. Cody was struck at the awesome beauty of the old ship.

'Maybe she was supposed to meet a different fate, but I'm sure glad she didn't' Cody thought.


End file.
